daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin
Ronin is a controversial figure in Daria fandom, known for bad fanworks and bizarre, obnoxious behavior. Banned from the Sh33p's Fluff Message Board in early 2005, it is believed has been proven beyond a reasonable doubt that Ronin has not left the fandom. Personal Information Ronin's first appearance in Daria fandom was in early 2004, when s/he joined the SFMB. On that board, Ronin claimed to be a police woman with AIDS. Ronin, just like several of his/her sockpuppets, has claimed to be autistic. Ronin also had a fixation with lesbian Daria fanfiction and artwork. Ronin was eventually banned from the SFMB in early 2005, due to homophobia and threatening PMs. For some time, Ronin seemed to have been gone, or no longer exhibited the behavior that made her/him the community's resident troll. However, that changed in 2006, when more and more fan community members started noticing a Ronin-like trollish behavior in certain board members. cyde has offered the opinion that perhaps Ronin suffers from Dissociative identity disorder and that he/she/it truly believes that the sockpuppets are his/her/its friends. Sockpuppets In Daria Fandom * Dartmouth on the SFMB, back in 2004. * Redpoint and Jon Sena, Pre-SFMB. * Weenie Hut Jr. referenced on Glitter Berries, 2003. * Robin Sena (also known as Becky and Jillian Thorndyke III): The art of PPMB poster Robin Sena greatly resembles Ronin's art. Furthermore, her weird behavior is very similar to Ronin's. However, Robin has denied being Ronin. Also, Robin claimed to be a forty-something woman with autism. Robin Sena condemned movies like Terminator for glorifying "sex out of wedlock", even after she claimed to be a former porn actress. Robin Sena was banned permanently from the PPMB in early February 2008 after violating ban procedures during her 2-week ban. * Ianthe Yario: Suspected sockpuppet of Ronin on SFMB, also a woman. Their bizarre behavior is extremely similar. Ianthe insists that Robin and "her" live in the same house and therefore share the same computer. Ianthe Yario was banned from SFMB's Flame Wars forum in early February 2008 and from SFMB as a whole in January 2009, the latter occasion for thread necromancy (i.e. resurrecting dead posts and adding nothing of value). * Doktor Dyper: Its behavior and writing manner resembles Ronin. However, Dyper hasn't claimed a connection with either sockpuppet. * The Ghosts: A "group" of people who like to refer to themselves as "The Ghosts”.1 According to Robin Sena and Ianthe Yario, "they" all live in the same house and share the same computer. Robin Sena said once about her organization: "Now you may be wondering, "Why The Ghosts?" Simple--they say a ghost is a spirit that rises from the dead, and with the way fandom, including Daria fandom may be dying, it seems fitting we name ourselves The Ghosts, so we can lead the resurrection of fandom and Daria fandom to what it used to be. So now you know". Their behavior and writing manner greatly resembles Ronin. In addition, multiple people blog and comment from the same gmail account. It is believed that every member of "The Ghosts" is a sockpuppet of Ronin. ** Also, The Ghosts have a notable fixation with fan community member cyde, especially sockpuppet Robin Sena. After Robin Sena was permabanned from PPMB and Ianthe Yario was banned from SFMB, Robin accused Gamer, Quiverwing, Deref, Brother Grimace and Tafka of acting under cyde's command in some giant, fandom-wide conspiracy against them and "The Ghosts." In Other Forums * 777: Suspected sockpuppet of Ronin on the catholic.com forum s/he/it got banned from. Dervish publicly confronted Robin Sena about exact copies topics and messages previously posted on the SFMB that were also posted by under the 777 name on a Catholic forum. 777, like sockpuppet Robin Sena, condemned movies for glorifying "sex out of wedlock". "He" also claimed to be a father of twins. However, Robin Sena denied being 777. * Black Plasma: Male, Ronin sockpuppet seen as late as early February 2008 on the Black Flag Cafe message board. Exhibited typical Ronin behavior such as antisemitism, homophobia and threatening PMs. Has a tendency to use trademark Robin Sena catchphrases seen on other boards such as 'jihad' and 'Mortimer Snerd,' tends toward suspecting people of blackmail and conspiracy when they disagree with or make fun of him. Complains frequently about the troubles of being a forty-something with autism. Confirmed when a picture that Robin Sena posted on Icarus portending to be Ghosts member Wolf359 was shown. * Wolf359: Gender unknown, Ronin sockpuppet seen as late as 2/22/08 on the ToonZone.net forums. Drew a picture for Delia, one of TZ's moderators, in a curiously familiar style. * a440: Male, Ronin sockpuppet formerly on MySpace. MySpace page was covered in ads for porn starlet websites and pleas for cyber sex with 'girls with big breasts'. Posted a blog slandering cyde as a sex predator. When confronted by a random MySpacer about the hypocrisy in this accusation given the content of the profile page, a440 deleted the comment then deleted "his" entire MySpace profile shortly afterwards, claiming to Ianthe Yario that Brother Grimace "was stalking him" -- a surprise to everyone involved. This seems to confirm the pattern of Ronin making wild, random false accusations about people when cornered. Fan Culture Contributions Ronin has a reputation for being "the worst writer ever" and in general his name is synonymous with bad fanfiction. Others disagree, believing that there is significantly worse fanfiction than that written by Ronin. Lawndale Marmalade, reviewed by Cincgreen at the time of its release, and The Brain & The Beauty are Ronin's most famous fanfics. Category:Authors